


Pinkie Promise ?

by waywardsonwinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Fluff, Growing Up, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester Childhood, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsonwinchester67/pseuds/waywardsonwinchester67
Summary: Pinkie promises mean everything will be okay.Sam & Dean use pinkie promises as a legitimate foundation of trust with one another.Here are various times throughout the Winchester childhood where pinkie promises were necessary.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Pinkie Promise ?

Sam was a mere 2 years old, stumbling around the house in just a diaper with his messy curls flopping freely atop his head. Dean was 6, playing outside in the dirt with a worn yellow tonka truck. It was mid June and man had it been hot. 

Young Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead continuing to dig with the metal dump truck’s bucket. Since his mother had past his dad had changed. He was much tougher now, slightly unapproachable but Dean loved his nonetheless. Dean frowned allowing himself to think about his mom and how his dad had changed before his very eyes. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the soft clatter of the screen door opening and he glanced up to set his gaze on his baby brother, chunky baby legs jiggling as he bound down the steps giggly softly. “Got you ‘sickle D!” Sammy called as he continued to trot toward the older boy. Dean realized Sammy had been bringing him popsicle, much like the open one he clutched in his other hand which he had already eaten from. 

Sam stopped in front of where Dean was playing and held out the white wrapper with a red stained smile. “You got popsicle all over your face Sammy.” Dean replied fondly taking the frozen treat from the younger boy and opening it up. “No me don’t.” Sammy huffed sticking his bright red stained tongue out at the older boy. Just as Dean went to take a bite from the tip of the popsicle Sammy dropped his into the dirt. He looked up at the older boy with his lower lip trembling. “My ‘sickle .” His little voice wavered and tears welled up in his eyes. Deans heart ached as he watched the young boy nearly loose it. “No crying Sammy . Daddy will be upset.” He told the young boy. A few loose tears slipped down sam’s cheeks and Dean frowned. His dad was much easier to upset now that Mary was gone, especially when it came to Sam. John had a short temper and he got easily aggravated by the young boy so Dean stepped in and took care of him very often. 

“Here Sammy. Take my popsicle .” Dean extended his hand holding up his own frozen treat that was slowly beginning to melt from the summer heat. 

“No D, you not get any.” Sam sniffled, looking up at dean. 

“It’s okay Sammy. You can have it.” Dean nodded encouragingly. Sam still didn’t want to take the treat from his big brother. Dean furrowed his brow before an idea struck. 

“I promise it’s okay.” He mentioned sticking his hand out with his pinkie finger out. Sam furrowed his brow and used his own little hand to wipe the tears from his face. “Pinkie promise.” Dean nodded. 

Sam reached out and copied his brothers actions locking pinkies with the older boy. “Pinkie pwomise.” Sam repeated before letting go and taking the popsicle from deans other hand. He began eating it as he sat down in the dirt and watched his brother resume playing with the truck. 

———————————————————————

Sam was 4 now and Dean had just turned 8. It was late and Dean was curled up in his bed snoring softly. Sam on the other hand, was tucked away in his own room trembling as tugged the blanket up to his nose.

Rain was pouring down outside, violently hitting the tin roof. Lighting lit up the inside of the house every few minutes as it crackled in the night sky. The thunder rattled the glass of the windows every time it sounded . 

Sam whimpered looking around in the darkness of his room. He hated storms and wanted nothing more than for it to pass. He wiggled out of his bed and crept across the hall to Dean’s slightly ajar door. “D... “ Sam whispered pushing the door open softly. Dean heard a soft voice and rubbed his eyes slowly leaning up on his elbows . “Sammy.. what are you doing ?” Dean asked, his voice filled with sleep. 

“M’ scared D , can I please come in bed w’ you ? ” Sam asked stepping lightly to Deans bedside. 

Thunder cracked loudly and Sam’s little body jerked with fear. “Yes. C’mon Sammy.” Dean replied pulling the covers back for him to climb in. Sam quickly climbed up onto the bed and nestled himself under deans chin. Dean wrapped his arms around the small boy, sighing softly. 

Dean closed his eyes nearly dozing back off when the lighting cracked again and a branch hit the window . Sam squeaked and clutched Dean’s t-shirt in his fists. “It’s okay Sammy. I’ve got you .” Dean murmured softly continuing to hold onto the small boy. “Our house is gonna blow away!” Sammy sniffled. 

Dean pulled his head back enough to look down at the small boy who was shaking in fear. “It’s gonna be okay. It’s just a storm. It’ll be over soon. I promise.” Dean whispered. 

“Pinkie promise?” Sam asked softly holding his little hand out with his pinkie up like his brother had done in the past. 

“Pinkie promise.” Dean nodded softly, locking pinkies with the boy before allowing his to snuggle back against him. He felt the younger boy relax against him and soon enough they were both able to drift off to sleep, with the storm passing over by morning.

————————————————————————

Sam was 14 now & beginning to transition into puberty. He was easy to upset & beginning to be quite rebellious toward his fathers authority. His dad was often fed up with the young teen & let Dean take control with a lot of things since Sam didn’t care about anything John had to say. Dean was 18 and had grown into quite a handsome young man. He was very respectful of his father & often tried to tame Sam’s fussy behavior but that just made the younger boy want to put up more of a fight. 

Sam came into the dingy motel room dropping his backpack on the floor near the lamp. He had just been pulled out of school for the fifth time this year to follow suite with his dads work. He was pissed and his dads bad attitude from being behind schedule made it even worse. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t just stay here for the rest of the school year ! “ he protested, yanking open the motel dresser drawer to retrieve his shirts. 

“You know we have to stick with dad. When he gets another case we have to leave.” Dean replied packing up the rest of his things into his worn duffle. 

“I didn’t ask you DEAN.” Sam huffed, cutting his eyes at dean.

“Cut the shit with me Sam.” Dean muttered. To which Sam just slammed the drawer and moved on to the next one to retrieve his remaining clothes. 

John walked through the door grabbing his own duffel and Dean’s from the floor. “Come on boys ! We’re an hour behind schedule because someone had to show their ass about leaving school.” He mentioned, giving a stern look toward Sam. 

Sam stood slinging his bag strap over his shoulder and kicking the drawer closed. “I’m showing my ass because I shouldn’t have to move around constantly to put up with you. “ he spat harshly storming toward the doorway. John roughly grabbed his youngest sons arm spinning him around to face him. “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to Samuel.” He growled tightening his fingers around the boys arm . 

Dean defensively approached the two of them locking eyes with Sam. “Sammy stop with the attitude. Dad is just wanting to get back on schedule.” Dean said. Sam felt fire rush through his body. “Fuck what he wants and fuck you Dean ! be a good little boy and kiss his ass like always.” Sam growled snatching his arm from John’s grasp. Dean was taken aback by Sam’s burst of anger toward him and it hurt a little but he wouldn’t let him know that. 

John tensed his jaw and dismissed himself from the room allowing himself to cool down some as he opened the trunk to put the two bags in. “Listen here you little shit ! “ Dean retorted, pushing the shorter boy back against the wall and pinning him there. Sam swallowed visibly, eyes widening a little as he looked up to meet Dean’s angry gaze. “I’m not dad so lose your attitude with me. I haven’t done a damn thing to you.” Dean stated through gritted teeth. He released the smaller boy from the wall and allowed him to slip past out the door and to the impala. John already had it started and was waiting for the two boys to join him. 

Sam dropped his bag in the back seat and climbed in without another word. Dean double checked the room before closing the door behind him and joining the two guys in the car. 

John sped off and hit the highway beginning their travels for the next hunt. Sam allowed himself to fall asleep, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was still angry but he knew fighting would be a lost cause, especially since he’d be stuck in the car with the two older men for the next few hours.

when Sam awoke again the car was slowing to a stop in front of a run down gas station. He rubbed his eyes and shifted in the seat to sit up straight. John disappeared into the store, his phone pressed against his ear as he began a conversation with whoever had just called him. Dean followed not to far behind his father, going in to grab a drink for himself. Sam decided to get out and stretch his legs. 

The bell over the door jingled as the two older men exited. John seemed to be finished with his conversation on the phone but was now taking to Dean. Sam approached them both catching the tail end of the conversation. 

“I will drop him off at the motel and you and I can take down the nest and be back by Friday.” John stated. 

Sam piped up “what nest ? You’re leaving me behind ? Why can’t I come with you and Dean ?” He questioned. 

“Your brother & I have got it covered. Don’t want you getting in the way and getting us killed.” John stated blankly. 

Sam frowned. “ I’ve been on a hunt before. It’s not fair that I have to stay back.” 

“You’re not going and that’s final. The alpha is a ruthless son of a bitch and you’re too clumsy. You’re not ready. I don’t want to hear anything else about it, Samuel.” John glared at him.

Dean kept his head down, his jaw clenched tight as if he was trying not to say anything. 

Sam huffed and climbed back into the car without another word. His dad’s words echoed in his head for the next few hours as they continued toward the motel. By the time they reached it, the sun was beginning to come up again. Sam knew this meant they would go in long enough to change and grab a snack before they took off for the next three days. 

John slipped away to go and pay for the room while the boys climbed out to grab their bags and stretch once more. Dean could tell Sam was upset about what John had told him. “We’re gonna be back before you know it Sammy.” He mentioned softly, glancing over at his little brother. “Then I’m gonna work with you to make sure you’re ready for the next hunt.” He added. 

“What if you get hurt and don’t make it back dean ?” Sam asked not being able to hide the waver in his voice.

“That’s not even a chance. “ Dean mentioned trying to take the edge off his little bothers worry. It was a very small chance but Dean was sure he’d come back. After all, he couldn’t leave Sammy alone. 

Dean glanced toward the front lobby of the motel to ensure his dad hadn’t headed back before moving closer to his brother. “Pinkie promise I will be back.” He spoke softly, extending his hand out with his pinkie up. Sam sighed before sticking his hand up to meet Deans. “Pinkie promise.” He repeated under his breath. 

As they let go of each other’s fingers, John exited the building and trekked back over to the impala. “Let get cleaned up and head out, son.” He nodded to dean and grabbed his own bag walking to their assigned room. John opened the door and both boys followed. Once inside John and Dean readied themselves for the hunt and Sam sat on the edge of the bed picking at a loose thread on his jeans. 

Soon enough John bid the youngest boy goodbye and mentioned that he’d be in touch in a day or so. He exited the room and Dean grabbed the duffel bag and headed out after him. The eldest son stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Sam. He flashed him a soft smile and wiggled his pinkie finger as a gentle reminder of his promise before heading out.


End file.
